


Guilty Pleasures

by Scutter



Series: A Most Unexpected Man [4]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Omega Verse, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scutter/pseuds/Scutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan is away on a business trip, and Shepard decides to try a little solo action. But things don't go quite as smoothly as he planned.</p>
<p>This is a sort of sidebar story to the Unexpected Man series. Still in the Omegaverse, and I'd strongly recommend you read the rest of the series before this, as it references a lot of the subplot details from the main series. This installment features the 'Alpha Solo Pro.' If you can't remember what that is, try re-reading the last chapter of 'The Mavigon Solution'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty Pleasures

**Author's Note:**

> I have another one or two sidebar stories floating around in my head, due to a few loose ends that people requested I tie up. No guarantees about when I'll get them out, since I'm now working full time, but just so you know they're on their way.

Kaidan had been away for two weeks. It wasn’t the first time they had been parted. There had been regular trips away, to Paris, to New York, to Arcturus Station. But until now, each trip had only lasted a few days, a week at the most. 

But this time, Kaidan had been sent to Australia. It was about as far away as he could get without leaving the planet, and he’d called just hours ago, saying that the project had run overtime, and he was going to have to stay for an extra week. Then he’d ended the call with an ‘I love you’ and an ‘I miss you’, and Shepard had repeated the sentiments with a tender smile. And even though he would miss him, Shepard was totally fine with the need for an extended visit, understood the reasons behind Kaidan’s delayed return.

Which didn’t explain at all why he was sitting on their bed, the curtains drawn against the growing darkness outside, staring with consternation at the ‘Alpha Solo Pro’ sitting on the bed in front of him.

He’d told Kaidan the truth, back when he’d bought the thing. Being inside Kaidan was far, far better than using this lifeless piece of plastic and rubber, and he really felt no inclination to masturbate with it while Kaidan was away.

But Kaidan was an omega. And no one but an alpha really understood what the alpha’s usual mindset and sexual behaviours were. For Kaidan, masturbation was a normal, convenient outlet for both sexual frustration and tension in general. But alphas learned control early, unable to orgasm without a partner, unless they wanted to experience significant pain and a soreness in their knot that could linger for days. Before he’d mated with Kaidan the first time, Shepard had been celibate for 10 years. Three weeks without an orgasm was child’s play.

But despite his attempts to explain the situation, Shepard knew that when Kaidan got back, he would be wondering whether Shepard had used the Alpha Pro. He’d bought it specifically for that reason, to give him a sexual outlet while Kaidan was away. He’d felt guilty about denying Shepard, no matter how many times Shepard had told him it was fine, and it was touching, in a way, to have a partner who cared so much about his welfare. Particularly an omega partner, when the rest of the world was still trying to come to terms with the idea that sex between an alpha and an omega was not an act of degradation and subjugation, but, in fact, a mutually loving and enjoyable activity.

Which was why Shepard was now sitting on the bed, trying to talk himself into using the thing. Good God, he was considering masturbating so that Kaidan didn’t feel guilty about being away for so long. He didn’t know whether that made him a thoroughly diligent, caring partner, or a complete sap.

Well, no time like the present. He was going to have to do this sooner or later, if only to appease his conscience, and he may as well get it over with. He took the thing out of the box and then stripped his pants off. Then he realised that he’d forgotten the tube of lube that came with the toy, and hurried back to the cupboard to fetch it… feeling awkwardly self conscious about being naked from the waist down. It wasn’t the nakedness that bothered him. It was more an illicit sort of embarrassment about knowing what he was about to do… and the fact that he still had his shirt on was kind of strange. So he stripped that off, too, once he got back to the bed…

He stood there, lube in one hand, staring down at the toy, wondering just how this was supposed to work. He’d never masturbated before. Was he supposed to sit down? Lie down? 

Was it possible to do it standing up? 

He and Kaidan had never had sex standing up. Betas did it, he knew, but alphas and omegas ended up knotted together, so standing-up-sex led to a rather long and tedious wait, the omega generally bent over with a knot up his ass while the alpha had an awkward crouching thing to do so he didn’t tug on the knot too much… the whole thing was just inconvenient, which defied the whole point of sex in the first place. 

Okay, sitting down, Shepard decided, easing onto the bed. He opened the tube of lube and squirted some onto his fingers, bracing himself for the coldness of the gel as he coated his cock. Wiped his fingers on the towel he’d remembered to bring along, then picked up the alpha pro…

He wasn’t hard.

God, he didn’t have a clue how this was supposed to work. He’d never had to worry about getting hard when Kaidan was around. It was simply a case of a heated look over dinner, a suggestive comment as they passed in the hall, and he was swelling in his pants, ready to go at it as soon as Kaidan got his damn pants off.

He stared at the rubber tube in his hands. Not much about that was going to get him interested.

He tossed the thing onto the bed and made it as far as the bedroom door before he pulled up short. 

Okay, so he’d never done this before. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t learn. 

But the thing was, if he ever actually admitted to Kaidan that he’d done this, he wanted to be able to say, honestly, that it had been satisfying. That was the whole point of getting the toy in the first place. 

Shepard edged back to the side of the bed and sat down, wincing at the feel of the cool gel on his cock. Okay, time to get hard. 

He thought of Kaidan, that slow grin, his firm shoulders and muscular chest… thought of how it felt to be inside him… and all that was achieving was a pang of longing that he wasn’t here now. He thought of the last time he’d used this device, Kaidan watching on as he tested it out… and that just made him feel embarrassed. 

Shit…

He lay down on the bed. How did betas masturbate? They didn’t have to worry about toys and lube and all the intricacies of having a knot. So what did they-

Shepard activated his omni-tool, running a search on the extranet for masturbation porn. Skipped over a lot of sites involving women – women alone, two women together, women masturbating men… Ah, here was something. Solo men… he opened the link, far more intrigued and curious than aroused by the vid that began playing. The man in the vid was already hard.. but interestingly, he was paying no attention at all to his cock. He was stroking his own nipples, his chest, then he slid a hand around to squeeze his own ass.

Interesting.

Shepard slid a hand up to his left nipple and pinched it lightly. Played with the bud in his fingers. And hey, that wasn’t bad. 

Prior to his mating with David, he’d never even bothered to find out what he liked, sexually speaking. Getting himself aroused could only end two ways – blue balls as he willed his erection away, or a painful mess if he came, then hours of aching as his knot protested against the excessive swelling. And sure, he and Kaidan had spent plenty of time exploring each other’s bodies, but he’d never translated that into a context of self-pleasure. He switched to the other nipple, and found he liked that just as much. The man in the vid was stroking his own thighs now, so Shepard tried that, one handed, as he kept his omni-tool where he could see it, and then he tried squeezing his ass like the man had done… 

No. Hard to see the appeal of that. He headed back around to the front… and now the man was stroking his own cock, lightly, intermittently, and Shepard tried that… and was shocked to realise that he was half hard already. 

The man in the vid got off the bed and headed into a shower…

And that was enough. Shepard switched the vid off, his head suddenly full of fantasies of his own. He’d found Kaidan in the shower one morning, not long before he’d left, and he’d simply stood there, undetected for a minute or two, just letting his eyes roam over the golden perfection of his skin, his muscles, the scars that each told a story of courage and daring. He pulled the images to mind now, eyes closing as he replayed each sexy curve of Kaidan’s body…

Shepard felt his cock swell further in his hand, and he began to stroke himself in earnest now…

Then suddenly snatched his hand away, a lifetime of denial clamouring loudly in his head. Alphas just didn’t do this. The consequences were just too unpleasant, and that, too, was something Kaidan had never quite understood. Stroking himself, far from a natural behaviour, was instead done in defiance of a lifetime of self-training to ignore anything of a sexual nature, to turn away, to look elsewhere, to occupy his mind with math equations and memorized regulations, anything to avoid the desire for sex. A glance down at himself confirmed his suspicions – his erection was fading, his mind already considering what to cook for dinner, and he took a deep breath to steady himself. 

The alpha pro was sitting right on the bed beside him. He’d already tested it that once, and was confident that it worked. He compulsively checked the toy, and yes, the tube’s opening was there, just as it should be, the rubber just south of it just the right mix of stiff and flexible.

Maybe this would be easier if he was already inside it. Then he wouldn’t have to worry about coming too soon, or not getting it on correctly.

But now he was all but flaccid again.

And then an idea occurred to him… one that would solve his arousal issues, and also let Kaidan know without a doubt that he had actually used the toy, smoothing over the inevitable, awkward situation where Kaidan was too polite to ask, and Shepard was too shy to just blurt out the fact.

Without giving himself the chance to talk himself out of it, he called Kaidan on his omni-tool, making sure he had it switched to voice only. While he wanted to hear Kaidan’s voice, knowing that deep, husky murmur would get him off quicker than any porn vid, he also was feeling far too self conscious to let his lover watch him pleasure himself.

One step at a time.

And then Kaidan was answering the call, delighted, but also a touch worried that Shepard had called him back so soon, when they’d spoken only an hour ago.

“Everything alright?” he asked, and Shepard was quick to reassure him.

“Yeah, everything’s fine. I just, um-“

“You’ve got video turned off.”

“Yeah. That’s… um…” He paused. And this was why he hadn’t let himself hesitate. Explaining to Kaidan what he wanted was going to be awkward. If he’d started playing potential conversation starters in his head, he’d have given up before he even began.

“I was… er… wondering if you could do me a favour,” he asked, fingering the alpha pro.

“Sure. What kind of favour?”

“Talk to me.”

“What?”

Okay, so maybe that had been a little too vague. But shit, he’d never done anything like this before. _They_ had never done this before. “I want… I was just…”

“Shepard, what’s going on?”

He sounded worried now. “Nothing’s wrong,” Shepard was quick to reassure him. “It’s just, I was… Um… hold on. Let me explain this a little better. After you called, I… got thinking. And…” And what? And he was sitting here, naked on the bed with the alpha pro in his hands and he couldn’t get hard enough to make use of it? “Are you alone?” he asked suddenly, grateful that he hadn’t said anything too self-incriminating so far.

“Yeah, I’m in my hotel room. Why?” Now Kaidan sounded vaguely amused, and thoroughly like he was humoring Shepard, and Shepard supposed that they’d known each other for long enough that that was a fair call. 

“Well… you said you were going to be gone for another week,” Shepard said, deciding to just go with the simple truth. Even a little over-simplified, as he didn’t want to include all the details of the things going through his head. “And that got me thinking. About the, um… the toy you bought for me a little while ago…”

There was a choking sound over the line, and Kaidan’s voice dropped a few tones. “Uh… you mean the alpha pro?”

“That’s the one,” Shepard confirmed. “I was just…”

“Thinking about using it?”

“Got a little past the thinking stage, actually,” Shepard admitted, turning it over in his hands, even as he noticed that his erection was returning just from listening to Kaidan.

Kaidan made of noise of lustful appreciation. “So when you said you wanted me to talk to you, you didn’t mean you wanted the daily news feed.”

“Right.”

“Fuck, Shepard, you are so damn sexy…” There was a rustling noise, a slight grunt. 

“What are you doing?”

“I’m taking my pants off,” came the instant and honest answer, and Shepard wrapped his hand around his cock, fully hard now, stroking lazily without any of his previous hesitation. Because somehow, though they were half a world apart, he didn’t feel like he was doing this _alone_ now.

“Are you hard?” he asked, because he couldn’t help himself.

“Shit, yes… Oh god, are you inside the toy already?”

“No. But I’ve got lube all over my cock. Are you stroking yourself?”

“Yeah. Fuck, I can just picture you there, with your cock in your hand… Mmmmm…”

Shepard stroked himself faster. Based on his initial attempts, he’d been anticipating a slow rise to a mediocre orgasm, but now things were progressing rather faster than he’d expected. “I was thinking about you in the shower, earlier. I loved watching you there, naked and wet. You knew I was there, didn’t you?”

“From the second you opened the door,” Kaidan admitted, sounding breathless. “I wanted you to come over and fuck me into the wall. Why didn’t you?”

Shepard tightened his fist, remembering how tight Kaidan always felt around him. “I wanted to remember the way you looked. You were washing yourself. I wanted you to touch yourself. I wanted to watch you pleasure yourself for me.”

Kaidan let out a moan that had Shepard’s cock throbbing harder, and he quickly slid himself into the toy… but in his haste, he had forgotten that the inside was textured, small bumps and ridges providing extra stimulation, and he cried out in surprised ecstasy.

“Shepard?” There was a hint of concern behind the breathless lust, but for a moment, Shepard couldn’t do more than moan, his throat tight as he felt an orgasm rising.

“I’m inside the toy,” he said roughly, gritting his teeth. “God, you feel so good around me, Kaidan. I fucking miss you…”

“Are you imagining it’s me? Tight and hot around you… I love feeling you up inside my ass. You’re so big, Shepard, you’re so fucking hard inside me…”

Shepard fucked himself with the toy, gripping the sheets with his other hand. “Oh fuck, Kaidan, I’m going to come…”

“Let me hear you. Do it loud, Shepard, let me hear you…” 

As a rule, Kaidan was far more vocal in bed than Shepard was, but now, he let himself go, letting Kaidan hear his panting breaths as the orgasm gathered in his groin, then the bursting groans that made a strangled noise in his throat as he came, shoving himself as far inside the toy as he could. “Oh, fuck… Kaidan…” His knot swelled, filling the rubber tube and he panted as it got tighter and tighter. And then there was another groan as the constriction formed a strangle-hold around his knot, the pressure almost as satisfying as the orgasm itself. It was hard to describe just what having a knot felt like, but for alphas, sex was very much a two-act play. The orgasm was only half of the pleasure, and some alphas would argue it wasn’t even the greater half. Having his knot squeezed tight was a completely different kind of pleasure, a slow, almost soothing roll, in contrast to the bursting intensity of an orgasm, that lasted a full ten minutes. And, if Kaidan’s remarks were accurate, he understood that an omega experienced a very similar pleasure from the pressure of having the knot inside him. Though an omega, of course, could still enjoy sex the conventional way, absent the knotting.

He collapsed back on the bed, a sated groan huffing out of him. “Fuck, that was good…”

Now that he was quiet, he could hear the rhythmic slapping sound of Kaidan’s hand on himself. “God, you sound sexy when you come,” Kaidan told him. There was a pause, a shuffle, and then the stroking resumed. “Your knot’s swollen now, isn’t it?”

“It’s really tight. Mmm… can you imagine me inside you? Filling you, hot and tight and wet… Can you imagine me pressed up against your ass?”

Kaidan’s breath was coming in sharp bursts, and then Shepard said something that he knew was guaranteed to make his lover come like a rocket. “Can you imagine me biting your neck? Pinning you down as I fuck you into the mattress? Can you-“

Kaidan’s shout cut him off, and he listened with great satisfaction as his lover came, that husky voice swearing and moaning, then his breath coming in gasping pants. “Fuck… Shepard…” A moan of pure satisfaction, and then a moment of silence. “God, that was fantastic.”

“It’s not the same as having you here,” Shepard admitted quietly. Now that they were fully bonded, being away from his omega for extended periods was difficult. They were both professional enough to work through the tension and inherent anxiety, and talking to each other regularly helped, but when the human race had evolved, the alpha-omega bond had never been designed to accommodate intercontinental travel. Or interplanetary travel, for that matter. 

“If this project gets any more overdue, I’m going to have to start cracking some heads,” Kaidan said dryly. “There’s no way I’m staying here past Friday.” He sighed, and there was more shuffling, but he made no attempt to end the call. And Shepard felt a renewed respect and admiration for his partner. Though the bout of long-distance love making was over for Kaidan, it would go on for another eight minutes for Shepard. And Kaidan must have had the presence of mind to realise that to hang up now would be like walking out in the middle of a dinner date, leaving your partner with half a plate of food and a bill for the meal to pay.

“I’m going to be thinking of you when I have a shower later,” Kaidan flirted gently. “And probably every other shower I have for the next week.”

“Maybe we’ll have to act out a few of those shower fantasies when you get home.”

“Mmm. So… is this the first time you’ve used the alpha pro?”

Shepard glanced down at the tube encasing his cock. It had turned out rather better than he had expected. And his worries about having to lie to Kaidan about enjoying it were well and truly squashed. “Yeah. I’d thought I’d just wait until you got home, but then when you said it would be an extra week, I figured…”

Kaidan laughed. “Why not give it a go?”

“Exactly.”

“Well, thank you for… including me in the fun.”

Shepard grinned, despite the sudden wave of longing he felt to have his partner and lover by his side again. “It wouldn’t have been the same without you.”


End file.
